Ddraig
Summary Ddraig is one of the Two Heavenly Dragons and the arch-rival of Albion. He is the Red Dragon known as the Welsh Dragon and''' Red Dragon Emperor''' who resides within the Longinus, Boosted Gear, wielded by Issei Hyoudou. He is feared among the Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and the various other factions in the world for his destructive powers, which are said to be able to kill both Gods and Satans. In the past, Ddraig fought against his arch-rival, the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, which was interrupted by the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels who were at war during the time. In anger, both Dragons attacked the leaders of the Three Factions, which led to their bodies being destroyed and their souls being sealed into two separate Sacred Gears, with Ddraig being placed inside the Sacred Gear "Boosted Gear". Power And Stats Tier: At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B Name: Ddraig Origin: High School DXD Classification: Dragon Gender: Male Powers and Abilities Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Can burn away the souls of his foes, Can constantly double his own power, Can nullify any ability that impedes his attacks Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly Country level via statements (As one of the Top Ten Strongest Beings in the World, he is stronger than Serafall Leviathan and is responsible for providing Issei's powers) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Is able to fight Gods on even ground, should be comparable to Issei's Triana Form) Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ due to his sheer size Striking Strength: At least Class EJ, possibly Class ZJ Durability: At least Island level, possibly Country level via statements (Was once apart of the Top Ten Strongest beings in the World, Claimed to be powerful enough to destroy the world several times over with brute force alone) Stamina: High (Managed to battle the three factions of Christianity all at once after a draining battle with Albion) Range: Several meters due to his sheer size, Several dozen meters with flame and energy attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: As one of the Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig is an incredibly ancient entity who has mastered the use of his powers and was responsible for teaching them to every wielder of the Boosted Gear. In addition, he is one of a select handful of characters able to take on the equally ancient Gods of various pantheons on even ground, a feat that not even Satan-class individuals can perform. Weaknesses: As a Dragon, he is vulnerable to dragon slaying abilities, He is rather arrogant and his decision to fight the factions of Christianity led them to destroy his body and seal his soul in the Boosted Gear, Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames does not seem to work on beings, such as Albion, Ophis, and Great Red Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames:' Ddraig's ultimate finishing move, he unleashes a stream of flames form his mouth that will momentaly turn into ash everything it touch, also it never go out and will even burn away the victim's soul until nothing remains. But that flame is ineffective agains beings like Albion, Ophis and Great Red *'Power Multiplication and Transference:' Ddraig is known for his ability to multiplying his own powers or transfer that multiplied power into another being or object. *'Penetrate:' Another ability of Ddraig. It allows Ddraig to penetrate through all abilities that would nullify or affect his attacks. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 6